Hidden Desires
by lightowl
Summary: Ron can't handle his desires for Harry. What will he do? Will Harry love him, or will his whole dream be crushed by his best friend? Find out here!
1. Unsatified Wants

**Ok everyone this is my first HP slash so wish me luck, and don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

* * *

I look up at the roof of my four poster bed and take a deep breath. I couldn't take it anymore, the desire just burned within me way too much. I turned over and looked at Harry's sleeping form, the way his stomach moved up and down with the tide of his breathing. The smooth skin of his lower bell was showing over his pulled up pajama top. If only I could kiss that spot…

All of a sudden a thought hit me, he was sleeping why shouldn't I sooth some of this useless desire with just one kiss, just one that's all. I quietly got out of bed and sneaked over to his sleeping body. I looked down at him; my red hair falling over my eyes as I leaned over his him and looked at his face. It was so cute; if only I could just…I leaned closer in and felt his warm breath on my face. I leaned down just enough to brush my lips against his. It felt as if the already burning flame of passion within me was set even more ablaze by that kiss.

I leaned in the kiss a little more feeling the hot desire deepen with every millisecond of the kiss. I opened my eyes only to see Harry's eyes open and alert. "What the hell are you doing Ron!" he said pushing me away.

"Umm…we…er….I was sleeping and….I was sleepwalking! I don't know what happen I laid down to sleep and I was dreaming of kissing….um…Hermonie….and next thing I know I'm here with my lips on yours" I said trying to make up the story as best as possible.

The next thing I know Harry burst into laughter. "You were dreaming of Hermonie! HAHAHAH! That's so freaking funny! Don't worry I wont tell anyone, just don't tell anyone about that little kiss huh?" he said still laughing

"Don't worry I wont say a word to anyone about anything" I said relieved that I don't have to admit my crush on my closest friend in all of school. I walked back over to my bed and threw myself down on the bed with a sigh.

"Ron come on now, its time to get ready for classes" he said jumping out of bed and taking off his pajamas. There he stood only in his black cotton boxers. I tried my best not too stare but I couldn't help it. His little six-pack and his hard chest was sending shivers down my spine. I turned my head just in time for him to turn around and tell me to get out of bed and get ready.

I jumped out of bed just as he was leaving the room. I quickly got dressed and started out of the room right when a voice stopped me in my tracks. "Oh get off of it man, you can see it in your eyes! Your in love with Harry, and don't deny it because I know it's true." Seamus said getting out of bed.

"I don't know what in the world you're talking about man! I'm not gay!" I said and stomped out of the chambers. I walked down the stares and entered the common room. As soon as I seen Harry sitting there with his legs crossed sitting on a big read chair, my knees almost buckled.

"Ron!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as Hermione called for me. "Come on now we have to get some breakfast so we can go to class" she said holding hands with her new boyfriend John. John was some Gryffindor she met over the summer.

"Oh all right I'm going as fast as I can go! Bloody hell!" I said somewhat agitated at the sight of Hermione locking hands with John. I walked up to them and waited for them to get their things together.

When they finally picked up their bags and school supplies we hurried off towards breakfast. "I'm so happy; John took me to a muggle video theater during break, it was really neat. It was like our pictures except they're composed of-"

"We know Hermonie; we have all seen one by now" I said before she could finish.

"God Ron what in the world is your problem today; I'm only trying to make conversation…" Hermonie said with a hint of agitation in her voice. "You really should try to be more social, or at least try to talk to us more often"

Yeah that would be perfect. I can see it now 'yeah well its not you Hermione is just Harry I'm madly in love with him and I don't know what to do; sorry Harry tough luck huh?' I smiled to them trying to hide the sorrow. "Sorry guys I just haven't been feeling too well lately"

"Well I've got a perfect potion that would clear that right up" John said trying to be helpful. I glared over at him and ran off to breakfast. I walked in the Great Hall and sat down in our usual spot and began eating as much as I could. After a few moments the others came in and joined us. I tried to best to ignore them, but with Hermione's and John's mouth just kept penetrating my barrier. I finished the last of my eggs and toast and ran off to a wonderful day of class at Snape's I thought to myself sarcastically.

I walked into the common room and slammed myself into a chair as I took a deep breath. I sat there enjoying the peace and quiet when all of a sudden a whole group of Gryffindors entered the room; and in the group was Hermione, Harry, and John. I let out a groan and jumped up starting for the chambers when Harry touched my arm.

"Ron can I talk to you up in the chambers please" Harry said as we both walked up stares.

When we got upstairs my heart was going about a hundred miles an hour. I sat down on my bed and Harry sat down right beside me and looked over to me. "Ron…I think I know what's the matter with you…Ron do you like me?"

"Yes I like you! You're my best friend in the whole world!" I said my ears heating up and my heart thumping so loud I was worried about Harry hearing it.

"No Ron I mean do you really like me like me…"

"Okay Harry I'll tell you….."

**TBC**

* * *

Ok everyone i hope you enjoyed it! please please begs on my knees please review...also grammar is just not in my cards, so if you spot anything (and im sure you will) be sure to tell me in the review. Im working on Ch2 right when I upload this one. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME! 


	2. False Accusations

**Let me start by saying this: THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEW!**

**Cesca Marie: sounds good, nice story. The writing is great. Please update soon :)**

**Thank you so much! **

**avalonusagi: GET CHAPTER TWO UP! I want to keep reading! Adorable plot**

**Now that you done made me blush…ill go ahead and get to work on the second one right away.**

**flyingturd: ur a sick bastard ron…harry?**

**Me: Thanks, I guess….I would have preferred if you didn't review again….**

**Thank you all so much for reviews and ill keep going as long as you guys like it, thank you again and keep them coming!**

* * *

"….Harry…it's hard to explain. Over these last few days I've been having these strange thoughts for you. I like you so much…no I love you Harry and not the way friends love each other. I love you in a way that only two lovers can love each other. I know it sounds gay and immature of me, but it's now I feel…."

"Why haven't you ever told me? I also have a secret… deep down inside I also love you…I dream about you every night…Ron kiss me!"

As soon as the words left his lips we drew closer, our lips about to touch, my desires about to be truthfully answered when he stopped and looked at me. All of a sudden my head shot up and I was sitting in Potions class.

"Mr. Wesley; I'm sorry if my class is boring. Perhaps you can come back tonight during an invigorating detention of cleaning the cauldron. Fifteen house points from Gryffindor for Mr. Wesley's incompetence!"

The whole class moaned as the dinner bell rang and class was dismissed. I gathered my things and thrust them into my bag as I stood up and started to stomp away as Harry walked up to me and touched my arm.

"Ron I need to talk to you" he said pulling me off to the side.

My heart began beating with enough force to blow out of my chest. I walked with Harry to a wall against the hall and smiled up at him. "What is it Harry, you know how much I hate to miss dinner."

"Ron I think you really need to tell me something."

My ears heated up as I look back at him trying to keep my smile. "Harry I don't know what you're rambling on about, but I'm hungry and I'm going to dinner" I said turning to walk away.

"Ron I heard you talking in your sleep today in class. You kept saying 'I love you, I love you so much' and I know who you are dreaming about."

I stopped in my tracks as I felt the blood drain from my face as I turned to him. "You do?"

"Yes Ron I do…and I think you need to tell that person everything"

"I've tried Harry, I've thought it out again and again it's just that-"

"Ron I don't want excuses, you need to tell Hermione how you feel for her, I mean your dreams of her are so powerful your talking about it in potions class, your dreaming of kissing her, and end up kissing me instead! You really need to tell her or it will only get worse!"

I blinked at him as my mouth dropped open. I let out a sign of relief as I laughed silently within myself. "I suppose your right Harry. I will tell her one of these days"

"No Ron you will tell her tonight, her and John are getting really close and if you love her that much, then you really need to let her know before something happens between her and John."

I blinked again as I realized what ha huge hole I've dug myself. I nodded and turned to walk away. Me and Harry ran off to the Great Hall and sat down for dinner. I grabbed two chicken legs, a pork chop and some other things and began to chow down on them.

"Eh hem" Harry pretend coughed as he gently elbowed me. "Hey John will you come with me to talk with Hagrid for a moment" Harry said wiping a bit of pumpkin juice from his mouth with a napkin.

"But I'm eating!" he said taking a bite of pie.

"Ow!" Hermione yelled reaching down and rubbing her knee. "Who kicked me?"

"Er…sorry…" Harry said standing up partially so she could not kick him back and to grab John's shoulder so they could go away. Harry turned to me and smiled a smile that almost took my breath away then walked off towards the teachers' tables.

"Listen here Ron I know you and Harry don't like John too much, and I don't know why, but I love him and I wont be leaving him because you two-"

"I'm in love with Harry…" I said cutting her off.

She sat there mesmerized, her mouth hanging down and her eyes the size of snitches. "Ron that means you're…."

"Yes Hermione I'm….gay..."

"When did you find this out?" she asked still stunned.

"I just found out recently. I've been having these desires for Harry that I cannot explain….I wish there was something I could do, but it's just happened."

"Well Ron have you at least told him yet?"

"Are you bloody mad? I can see it now 'oh Harry, oh buddy, oh pal I have something to tell you, first off I'm gay and second off I love you!' Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds Hermione?"

"Ron, your one of my closest friends, but the only thing I can tell you is to just tell him there is nothing else you can do.

"That's not the worst part; Harry thinks I'm in love with you! That is why I'm here and they are there." I said almost in tears due to my predicament.

"I'm sorry Ron; I don't know what to tell you. I've never handled with something like this before" she said pity in her eyes.

I looked over to see Harry and John walking back to. Hermione shot up and grabbed John's hand. "Come on John lets go look at the stars"

"What about my dinner" John said eyeing his plate.

"Oh just take it with you! You big baby" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Harry sat down as they walked off out of the Great Hall. I looked over to Harry only to see a pair of concerned eyes looking back "How did it go?" he asked.

"Well I told her and she was speechless. I guess we're going to have to see how things work out huh?" I said before taking a big gulp of butter beer.

"Yeah I guess so" he said giving me a hug from the side that sent that all too familiar surge through me. I looked at him smiling and he smiled back. I couldn't take it anymore, to have him look at me like that, to have his handsome body before me and him now know how much I truly love him.

"Harry I need to talk to you, but not now…in the common rooms" I said my hands slightly shaking as I took a biscuit and stood up.

Harry stood up too and we started walking to the common room. Harry waved to a few people as we walked by, but we never spoke a word to one another. When we entered the common rooms we both sat down across from each other

"Well Ron what's this about?"

"Harry I have secret that I must tell you, if I don't it could... well you be the judge when I'm done" I said taking a deep breath.

"Harry…I……"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Ok everyone that's it for now, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I have writing it. Please don't forget to review, and I'm going to start the next chapter ASAP!**


	3. The Truth Uncovered

**Sorry its taken me so long to get another chapter up, but life has really been giving me lemons, and I just haven't had enough sugar to make lemonade, but thankfully im back and able to write some more stories and chapters! I'm not going to take the time to acknowledge all the reviews, mainly since there's so many people eager to read chapter 3!**

* * *

"Harry...I...,"Isaid trailing off, trying to find a way to tell my best friend that im desperately in love with him. 

"What Ron? Why would I judge you at all, I wish you would just tell me what's going on with you, you've changed so much," Harry said to me sounding desperate.

"Harry I'm...scared"

"Of what Ron, tell me or I'll be forced to sock you right in the nose! I'm tired of all these secrets, we are best friends, you need to just tell me whats going on!"

"Because Harry, I'm...worried about my mum. She has been very sick and they don't know what's the matter with her, I may need to go home for a while to help look after her." I said.I cursed under my breath for being such a wimp. He's right here, I was ready to tell him my desires and I just lied, again.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry, if I would have known..I wouldn't have been such a..." he said, sympathy flooding out at me. "Is there anything I can do?"

I sat there across from the one person I truly love, but can't work up the nerve to tell him."No, I just hope she gets better soon." I sighed and closed my eyes, slightly bowing my head. I'll never get my secret out.

Suddenly Harry leaned over and hugged me, holding me tight. After a moment I put my arms around his frame and squeezed him gently against me. Harry pulled away and looked at me smiling, trying to be comforting.

"Don't worry, everything will be-"

Without thinking about what I was doing I leaned in and kissed him, cutting him off. It only lasted an instant and Harry pulled away. He looked into my eyes with a bewildered look on his face.

"What in bloody hell do you think your doing Ron, that was a kiss! Ron I...Ron I have to go out for some fresh air." he said before running out of the common room and through the portrait hole.

I cursed aloud and stared to cry. How could I be so stupid, how could I have not suppressed my emotions like I've done so many times before. I pulled my legs up to my chest and cried in my knees.

SuddenlyI heard a soundbehind me,I turned around to see Neville standing there, is mouth wide open. He looked like he had just seen someone murdered before him.

"Your gay?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth before he turned around and ran off.

I slammed my fist down on the chair arm and jumped up. I stomped all the way up to the dormitories and threw myself on the bed. Life couldn't get any worse. Soon the whole school will know about me. I laid there crying, until sleep finallyhit me

I was woke up by someone shaking me slightly and calling my name. I slowly opened andeyes and looked up to theperson who ripped me fromslumber land. Igasped when I found out who it was.

"Harry! There's something I need to tell you!" I said scrambling for the right words.

"Don't worry Ron I know your mom is fine,I had a talk with Ginny and Hermonieand I know what you where going to tell me.

"You do?"

"Yeah, and There's something I need to tell you"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Well I hope you liked the third chapter, and once again im really sorry about it taking so long to get it going, Ill get the forth chapter up within the week!**


	4. True Confessions

1**Hello again everyone, is everyone enjoying it so far? I take it from the reviews, the answer is: YES! Im so happy and excited that everyone is enjoying it, especially with it being my first Harry Draco slash. I cant say to much for my other two stories, the only thing their doing is collecting dust. Well enough about me, lets take a look at the reviews that I received from chapter 3!**

**xxStarDreamerxx**: x x x omg I love this thanks 4 tha new chappie, more ples! x x x

**me: thank you so much for the review! The chapter is going to be up very soon...well now! **

**Angeloholic: You left it there! I'm going to die if this isn't updated soon, its brilliant!**

**me: Once again thank you a million for the review. It really does give me the support I need to continue writing these things. **

**Ok the moment you've been waiting for, the big, the exciting...CHAPTER 4!**

"There is?" I said looking up at Harry?

"Yes..." Harry said. He seemed to be looking for the right words.

A long moment passed. The tension building up so tight inside of me, it seemed that the pressure would cause my head to blow off right from my body. Harry started to say something stopped himself and just looked down at the floor. I touched his arm and he looked up to me.

"It's alright Harry, you can tell me, I realize that we are the best of friends and there is no need to hide things from one another. I did and look what happen, I lost control and..." I trailed off and also look towards the floor.

After another long moment Harry sat down beside me, taking my hand in his. He looked right into my eyes and smiled that handsome smile that always made me melt on the spot.

"Something has been happening to me Ron. Its really weird and I thought I really couldn't explain it, until now. After me and Cho broke up, I lost my feelings for girls. Out of all honesty I never really wasn't that interested in girls." he said pausing for a moment.

"I found out it wasn't girls that I was interested in but...boys. I've been so afraid to tell anyone, not even you or Hermione. Tonight when you kissed me, it made me...well at first extremely shocked for one thing, but it sent a powerful mix of emotions I never knew I could feel. I felt joy, excitement, astonishment; but I also felt sad. I felt sad because all this time I could have told you about me and I didn't. I kept a secret that should have been shared with my greatest friend in both the magical and the muggle world," he said a tear gently falling from his eye.

"I tried to cover it up by being with Cho and Ginny; but the truth has to come out. Ron I'm gay." He said taking a long hard sigh after. "I am so amazed that my own best friend shares the exact feelings I do for both him, and the fact that he must cover up his emotions for the sake of others finding out." he said grinning at me.

The next thing I knew Harry had his hand on the side of my face, and his lips gently touching mine. I placed my hands on his arms so I could draw him into a deeper kiss. His lips on mine sent a powerful shiver up my spine that spread a tingly situation throughout my whole body.

The passion only heated when I felt his tongue gently wiggle between my lips. I opened the passage and met his tongue with my own. Our tongue began a dance of passion as he moved his hand to my back and moved them gently up and down my spine; sending more powerful tremors through my body. I was lost in the passion of the moment. Everything seemed right, nothing could go wrong...nothing.

After what seemed only seconds we pulled apart and stared into each others eyes. I brushed my finger tips over his lips. I never thought in all the world that this very thing could happen.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from down the hall. It must have been bed time for everyone. Harry looked at me, looking at me with a mixture of confusion and lust.

"Do you...umm..." I said, looking for the words.

"For now lets just keep it between you and me, I hope your not mad, but for right now I think it would be the best thing." Harry said.

"I think that's a great ideal, and im not mad at all, it would defiantly cut down on all the jokes, pranks and rude comments that ignorant people would make to us" I said smiling to him.

Harry smiled at me and stood up. He bent down quickly and planted a kiss on me before he ran to his bed and threw his self into it. As soon as he laid back down, the other boys walked in. They we're all talking and laughing, but none of them said anything about me being gay at all. I looked up to Neville, who had just walked in. He glanced at me for only a moment then laid down in the bed beside me. He took out a piece of paper and a quill and scribbled some thing down. When he was done, he set down the quill and crumbled the paper. He tossed it to me and smiled slightly.

I picked up the paper and opened it. The words 'Your Secrets Safe With Me' were written on it. I looked back up to him, but he was already laying with his back facing me. I smiled to myself and laid back. Who would know life could be this good?

I looked over to Harry, his handsome body laying there. I looked over his whole body and finally at his face. He was looking back to me. I smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He did the same thing back and just laid there looking at me. The last thing I seen when I finally fell asleep was Harry's sleeping form looking back to me.

Over the last week everything went perfectly to plan. We spent so much time with each other alone, but still managed to keep everything in the shadows. We both decided it was time to tell Hermione, but we didn't know how she would react at all.

"Um, Hermione can we talk to you alone?" Harry said to her in the Great Hall.

"Oh come on already! I don't know what's up with you guys lately. Always acting like everything is a big secret. Your not in trouble are you? Oh God, your not trying to pull me into your school rule breaking party again are you? Because I'll tell you right now I-" Hermione manage to get out before Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"Listen you guys, I don't know what this is about but- aw Harry I think can walk myself without you trying to rip my arm off!" she yelled and jerked her arm away from Harry's grip.

"Er...sorry, it's just that we have some very important news to tell you." Harry said.

"Harry and I..well were -

"Going out? Of corse you are why would you guys be hiding everywhere together all time. Plus when Ron told me he was gay, then all of a sudden you guys are closer than ever. Of corse I knew." she said with that know-it-all tone she used all the time.

"Oh..." was the only thing I manage to get out.

"Now if you will excuse me, me and John have a breakfast to finish!" Hermione said stomping back into the Great Hall.

Harry and I looked at each other and both of us burst out laughing at the same time. We both turned and started walking back to the common rooms to spend a little time with each other. Suddenly we were stopped by a sly snake-like voice behind us.

"I always known you and Wesley was a bunch of fruit cakes."

We turned and standing there was Draco Malfoy.

**TBC!**

**OK there it is the chapter that I promised. Enjoy! Oh yeah...PLEASE REVIEW! They really do help, and don't be afraid to be a little hard on me either.**


End file.
